


First Rule of Fight Club

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, SO, Slow Burn, it's more of an underground fighting au, sort of fight club au?, tbh it's only a fight club au bc they're in a fight club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: If someone had told her before all this that, at twenty-two, she’d be in a fighting ring brawling with people to make money… she might have believed them, but it probably would have still scored them a broken nose.





	First Rule of Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexyr/gifts).



The bitter chill in the air drew a stark contrast against the burn of the smoke in her throat as she leaned against the gray stone wall, waiting. The juxtaposition was comforting, in a way. The smoke warming her from the inside as she took another drag of her cigarette.

If someone had told her before all this that, at twenty-two, she’d be in a fighting ring brawling with people to make money… she might have believed them, but it probably would have still scored them a broken nose. At least this bullshit gig paid well. The split lip she had at the moment put a damper on her mood a bit, though. Those assholes better have bet a fuckload of money on her with how goddamn hard her fight was.

Her asshole father had cut her off as soon as she left home. Goddamn prick. Not her fault he was an abusive shitstain. She’d ended up crashing with Heather once she got kicked out. The thought of the taller blonde brought a smile to her face. She’d always been able to count on Mac.

They’d both gone to make their own way in life a while later, and she’d found the ring. Lucky her, the dipshit she ended up squaring off against for her first match was a shit fighter, and she ended up taking home enough money to make rent that month. It’d become a regular thing after that. At least once a week, she’d go back to the ring and fight whichever dumbass thought it was a good idea to go up against her just because she was a woman.

She scoffed. It was as if they saw the name “Heather” on the board and decided she’d be an easy win.

Fucking idiots.

She turned her head at the sound of the metal door opening, lips quirking up the slightest bit at the edges when she saw the familiar blonde hair.

“Hey Heather, come on back inside, the next match is about to start.”

Chandler nodded, dropping what remained of her cigarette on the sidewalk and stomping it out before following Mac back inside.

Mac tsked when she saw Chandler’s face. “We’re gonna have to get you something for that.”

Chandler grunted, but allowed herself to be coddled on the way back to the ring.

They found Duke not too much later, standing on a chair to get a better view of the raised stage where the fight was about to be held. She smirked. Duke had always been the shortest. It helped her a lot with her fights, though, so none of them thought of it much as a disadvantage.

“Hey,” Chandler called, smiling as she met Duke’s eyes.

“Hey,” Duke muttered as Mac and Chandler came up to stand behind her, “Big news.”

“What’s going on?” Chandler asked.

“Ram’s fight is up next,” Duke explained, “Apparently some new meat signed up to fight him.”

Chandler chuckled. “And what are you thinking? Unlucky, or just stupid?”

Duke shrugged. “Probably both.”

They laughed, and listened intently as a voice rang out over the PA system.

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a little treat for you.”

Chandler rolled her eyes. She could practically _hear_ the announcer smirking. Whoever this new fighter was, they wouldn’t last long.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like! I love getting feedback! And please don't hesitate to send me an ask on my tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
